Dollars Worldwide FAQs
What is the FAQ Page? This is a page made to store backups of the different FAQs as posted by Admin on the Dollars Worldwide Fourms. These are subject updates and can change at any time. FAQs Donations FAQ Located here on the fourms As you all know (hopefully you read all of the announcements), I will be paying the hosting out of my pocket for as long as I can. And if you're from Dollars-Group, then you should know how much it costs to run a website. I'm not up to that level yet, but eventually.. I will reach that point. While I promised that I will run this out of my pocket for as long as I can, I gladly welcome donations. And no, I'm not asking anyone to donate if they don't want too. All I ask is that you donate what you can. If you think I'm doing a okay/good/awesome job on maintaining the website, want to show your support for what I'm doing, help fund the Dollars Merchandise, or if you just want to help donate a little to lower the upkeep cost for me; then I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Donations will go to one of the following four; 1. Paying the hosting. Help lower the upkeep for me even if it's just a little. 2. Improvements on the forum. This will rarely happen though since almost everything is done. 3. Any extra money (if at all) will always be saved over to help pay for next month's host. 4. Funding future merchandises. I don't really have a lot of extra money left over when I pay for my food, electricity bill, internet bill, Dollars Worldwide hosting, and everyday expenses. I want to show my gratitude to those who are helping me out. I believe that these rewards (below) are rather fair since they don't give Donators that much influence over the website. Donators who donate under 5 USD will be rewarded with 1x Zee Donator's Scratchcard. Donators who donate over 5 USD, they will be rewarded with 1x Zee Donator's Scratchcard and 1x Zee Donator's Token. 1x Zeke's Donator Scratchcard - This can be given up to 2x within the same month. 1x Zeke's Donator Token - This can be given only once a month. Please be 100% sure that you want to donate since there will be no refunds. By donating, you agree that you will not be asking for a refund of any sort. If you want to donate, click on the donate button on the front page, http://dollars-worldwide.com/forum/ Thank you. - If you want to receive your item(s), please PM me your paypal e-mail and how much you have donated. Once the donation is confirmed, then I will proceed to send the donator items. - If you don't want to receive them, then that's okay. You don't have to send me any PMs. Ratings FAQ Located here on the fourms 1. Why is there ratings/likes on Dollars Worldwide? This is added upon Enn's suggestion. Seeing as how the current meta for forums have included likes (as a standard), it should be understandable that Dollars adapt. 2. Why can't I rate some posts? Certain sections of the forum have ratings disabled. The following sections are.. The Corner of Spam, Ask Me Anything, 18+ General Discussion, Families, and Roleplaying (18+ too). 3. Why did the Admin disable those sections? The main reason why I disabled them is because the Corner of Spam is solely for spam.. Ask Me Anything & Families are also becoming similar in that aspect and I do not believe that either should have ratings included. For roleplaying, I want it to be a place where people can safely roleplay WITHOUT the want/need for rates. 4. Why do I see some special symbols or images on a board but not in another? This is how flexible ratings is. I don't need to spam the same ratings for every board if I choose not too. For example, There is this type of rating . By clicking that rate, you will be implying that you ALSO want to see that situation resolved. 5. Can someone abuse ratings? Is it allowed? The Staff does not allow the abuse of ratings. If a person rates every single post, he/she will be warned to un-rate them. If he/she cannot comply within 3 days. He/She will be temporarily banned from the website for 3 days. If the same person does it again and fails to comply to the warning, he/she will be banned for a month, 3 months, and finally, permanent ban respectively. 6. What are the types of ratings? So far we have; It's Good (+1) - Like rating. Pretty much. This rating is available everywhere except for The Corner of Spam, Ask Me Anything, 18+ General Discussion, Family, and Roleplaying (18+ too). I Need Help Too! (+0) - By clicking this rating, you are implying that you also need help on this matter or you also think that it should be resolved as soon as possible. This rating is only available in the Suggestions/Support and FAQs & Guides. Best Solution! (+2) - This rating is used only if.. and ONLY IF, you truly think it is the best solution/compromise, or the thread works the way it intended too.This rating was added to mainly reward those who actually put effort into answering the call of help, or the attempt to help. If this is often abused, it will be taken off. This rating is only available in the Advice Discussion, Mission Ideas, Suggestions/Support, and FAQs & Guides. Successful Transaction (+0) - This rating is only available in the Trade Center. If a transaction was successful, you can +1 that person. However, this is only available in the first post of the thread/topic. I Support This! (+1) - This rating should be used if you ACTUALLY support something. This is only available in The Suggestion & Support Box, and Mission Ideas.